Game of Survival
by scotland.at.midnight
Summary: Lydia Jeffords somehow ends up in Narnia after an accident. She meets the Pevensies and the newly crowned king and also finds out she is a part of a new prophecy. Strange things start happening all around the land and Edmund hates her because he thinks she is only bringing Narnia trouble. Will secrets get exposed? Will new feeling get under their skin? AU, Edmund/OC


**A/N: Hey, so this idea popped in my head a few weeks ago and I was eager to write it. I hope you like it. I don't own anything except my OC. Enjoy :)**

Chapter One - Unknown Place

Finally!

School has ended and with it started the summer break. The next time I step through those doors, I will be a Senior. I can't wait to see my friends again in the fall since my parents and I are going to France to visit our relatives for the summer.

Although, I'm mostly excited for the trip because of Delphine Bernard, who is a close friend of mine. The two of us share the same... 'condition' to put it roughly. Every time we're together she helps me learn more about my powers and abilities.

Right now, I was on my way towards the library. About some time later, I exited it, carrying a large stack of books I borrowed. They were mostly books about mythological creatures and the supernatural.

When I stuffed the books in my bag, my phone buzzed. It was my mom telling me that dinner will be soon and that I should hurry home. I didn't even notice how quickly the time went by. Waiting at the crosswalk, taking a last glance at my phone I put it back in the bag. When the green light appeared and I started crossing the street, I didn't even see the speeding car until it was too late. The last thing I heard was a woman's cry for help before the darkness overtook me.

* * *

I slowly opened my green eyes, but instantly closed them shut as I stared directly at the bright light. I must be in the hospital because the last thing I remember is being hit by a car. I tried opening my eyes again and was surprised by what I saw. Quickly sitting up, I ran a hand through my strowberry blonde hair.

Around me were dozens of tall green trees. There was an opening through which the Sun's rays reflected on the morning dew that was still present on the tips of the grass. I had no idea where was I, or how I got here, but one thing was sure. My heart raced with fear and I was beyond confused.

Suddenly, I felt an intense pain just above the hips. I slowly lifted the shirt I was wearing and my eyes widened at the side of blood. There were three large gashes with blood around them, they looked pretty deep to me. I started panicking as a thought about dying in the forest struck through my mind. Maybe there were some people who could help, but I doubt that I would make it due to the loss of blood. And the end of the woods didn't seem so close to me.

I let out a shriek as I heard a loud howl. This day just keeps getting better and better. Now I'm going to be eaten by a pack of wolves. I frantically looked around until my eyes landed on a pair of glowing eyes and I completely froze.

From the shadows emerged a snarrling wolf. It was a big gray wolf with pale yellow eyes, and right now it was bearing its large and sharp teeth at me threateningly. I scooted away from the large animal until my back hit the rough tree bark. As my eyes locked with the wolfs, something strange happened.

The wolf stopped and tilted its head to the side, a curious look in its eyes. It started walking towards me again, and I closed my eyes waiting for it to jump at me like at a prey. I waited and waited, but there was no impact.

I slowly opened one eye to see the wolf still standing there but it had its nose up, sniffing the air. Then I remembered that I still had that ham sandwitch in my bag my mom made. Carefully and with no sudden moves I reached for my bag and started going through it. The wolf saw this and growled loudly, showing its teeth once again.

I froze once again and carefully showed the big wolf what I had. ''It's not a weapon. I was looking for this.'' After unwrapping it, I extended my arm and let the gray wolf have a look. It sniffed a few times the sandwitch and opened its mouth. The wolf quickly snatched it from my hand and ate it in a few bites. I couldn't believe I still had my hand.

''I guess you were really hungry.'' I mumbled as the wolf licked its mouth. It turned back to me and advanced on me again, probably expecting some more food. The wolf was almost nose to nose with me. ''I don't have any more.'' I stuttered leaning back as far as I could. I hoped it wasn't going to eat me no, was it. The wolf stared at me for a few seconds then it ran away.

I sighed in relief. Thank God I wasn't eaten alive. But then it made me urious, where and why did the wolf run away? My train of thoughts was cut off by a sharp pain on my side. I put my hand on the wound and brought it back in front of my face to see it was covered in blood. I completely forgot about it from the panic rush of the previous encounter.

After a few minutes, there was a rustling in the bushes. From it walked out the same wolf from a while ago. Only this time it was carrying a dead rabbit. The wolf came near me and placed the rabbit on my lap. I stared down at the dead animal stunned.

''Uhh?'' I hadn't expected this at all. Why had this wolf caught a rabbit for me? I looked up and the wolf sat down. I sat upright against the tree, holding the rabbit in my hands.

_What does it want me to do?_ I stared at the wolf, who was staring righ back at me with large expectant eyes. An awkward silence followed. The wolf glanced down at the rabbit in my hands then at me.

_What_? I glanced at the rabbit, then at the wolf, then the rabbit again. You can't be serious... I sighed, thinking it would be best not to offend the wolf. I raised the kill and brought it to my mouth, taking a small bight.

It tasted disgusting.

''Mmhm.'' I said while chewing, at least trying to look like I was enjoying it. The wolf looked like it would cry if I didn't enjoy it. I couldn't believe it was giving me the puppy eyes.

The wolf's ears perked up as if asking if I liked the rabbit.

''Mmm-hmm.'' I said, nodding and held the rabbit, hoping the wolf would take it. Thankfully the wolf took it and ate it. It looked at me and swallowed. I dropped my arms from shock.

_Are you kidding me!_ I looked up, thought about it and swallowed. My stomach lurched and I nearly vomited. I put a hand to my mouth hoping that the wolf wouldn't see that I was about to be sick. Somehow I managed to force the meat down. I swallowed again and sat upright, I cringed at the taste and shuddered.

The wolf layed down on the grass and the awkward silence followed again. ''So how are you?'' I asked and the wolf tilted its head. I've got to admit that was pretty adorable. ''And now I'm talking to an animal who probably doesn't even understand me, great.''

At that comment, the wolf barked. I looked at it, stunned. Did it really understand what I was saying? Apparently so. ''Are you male wolf or a female wolf?'' I asked and took a guess. ''Are you a girl wolf?'' the wolf barked again, meaning no. ''Okay, you're a boy. So do you have a name?''

The wolf's head tilted even more, this time in confusion. ''I've got to call you somehow, don't I? How about...Ghost?'' I suggested, thinking how he snuck up on me, not even making a sound. He seemed to like it because he barked and stuck his tongue out, looking like an overgrown puppy.

I laughed at that, but yelped as the pain because of the wounds returned. Ghost rose to his feet and came over to me, sniffing the wound, careful not to touch it. He looked at me with a concernet look in his eyes.

Suddenly, we heard howls coming from afar. ''You don't have a pack, do you?'' I asked, fear in my voice. Ghost shook his head. We had to get out of here if there were more coming. Over the little while I spent with the wolf, I knew I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. ''We need to go.''

I quickly got up and nearly fell down, due to the loss of blood. Ghost urged me to run as he walked next to me. I decided to run as fast as I can, and we managed to get away. The howls started getting louder and the sound of hooves was also heard.

It was probably the worst time for my vision to get blurry and the black dots started apprearing. I staggered and leaned on a boulder, droping next to it. Ghost noticed that I wasn't near him and came back. ''I don't feel so good.'' I tried to keep myself from fainting. ''Go, please. Hide, make sure they don't find you.''

And with that, my vision blackened, letting the darkness overtake me. The last thing I heard was a voice yelling that they found something.

**A/N: So this story takes place after the events of Prince Caspian, and the Pevensies are allowed to stay and rule the land. I hope you like the story so far. **


End file.
